


Play With Me

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [23]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 23 - Winter is a harsh season, but it can still be fun.
Relationships: Gabriel García & Mariana García
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Kudos: 1





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Snowfall
> 
> I wish Gabriel and Mariana had grown up together :(

"Brr, it's too cold!" Mariana complained, visibly shivering and burrowing her hands underneath her arms.

"Well, yeah, dummy. It's Winter." Gabe isn't wearing a coat like Mariana is, instead he seems perfectly content with his beanie and heavy jacket.

It makes sense, Gabe has always been a natural walking furnace.

Mari, hiding her jealousy at his warm talent, sticks her tongue at him in response. "Whatever. At least the snow looks nice."

Both the siblings look around, watching the light snowfall float around them. It's been snowing for about three days straight, and it doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon.

Mariana likes the snow. She likes how it looks when falling, and she likes how it sparkles when on the ground. She likes how snow looks, she just doesn't like the cold.

_BLAP!_

Suddenly, Mari feels something soft, cold, and _wet_ hit her on the back of her head.

Turning around she sees her brother standing there. He almost looks innocent... if it weren't for a very inconspicuous snowball resting in his hand.

"Snowball fight?" he asks, grinning wolfishly.

"Oh," she starts, bending down to gather snow, her own sly smile forming on her face. "You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
